


Messy Buns

by DReyanne33



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Its fluffy ig?, Kidge - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other, idk what tags to put?, it's a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DReyanne33/pseuds/DReyanne33
Summary: Pidge throws her untrimmed hair into a messy bun one day and Keith sees and is like ???!!Sorry what even are summarys anyways?





	

It was quiet in the castle ship while the paladins all did there own thing. It was slightly rare to have relaxing time to themselves, usually they were doing team bonding or taking care of distress signals or fighting the galra. But today had been really quiet and peaceful almost.  
Keith walked down the hall to the green lion hangers where he assumed Pidge would be. He successfully found her sitting at her make shift work table tinkering with something. The red paladin originally came in there to ask about some upgrade on Red, but he was distracted by the small girls concentration. He saw the determined look on her face while she tried to get it to do what she wanted, he could see her visibly getting annoyed by her hair falling into her vision. Finally he saw her drop the thing and quickly threw her hair up in what looked to him as the most perfect messy bun ever. Keith's eyes widened slightly.  
"Woah." She was fucking gorgeous.  
Pidge's head snapped up at the sudden voice.  
"Keith?"  
"Uh hey Pidge." He said awkwardly.  
"Did you happen to need something? And what was that woah about?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously. Keith shrugged.  
"Oh yeah what was that upgrade thing you wanted to put on Red she's being a little weird not knowing information. And the woah was um nothing."  
She gave him a weird look.  
"Uh okay? Well this upgrade is to add a partial cloaking device..." She explained the thing to him. He listened but also spaced out at her.  
"Keith you're acting weird. You know you can tell me things, not like I won't find out so it's easier to tell me first for your sake."  
Sometimes she really scared him.  
"You should wear your hair like that more often." He's said bluntly. "But I uh gotta go now. Y'know to tell Red all this information." He said slowly backing out and waking his hip on a random table corner. Pidge visibly cringed for him.  
"Okay then?." She cocked her hair slightly, " And thanks? I guess?"  
She watched him disappear from the room.  
Wait did he pretty much say he liked her hair like this?Pidge smiled softly and returned to the tinkering of the object. 

Later that day Pidge walked into the kitchen to grab a juice pouch. To her surprise she saw Keith there attempting to put his dark hair into a bun?  
"Keith what are you doing?" She asked laughing. "You look ridiculous, plus you're doing it completely wrong."  
Keith turned around, face red with embarrassment.  
"I uh," he coughed "was trying to put it in a messy bun?" The green paladin simply laughed again. Once her little laughing fit was over she smiled at him. Keith sighed.  
"Could you help me please?" He asked.  
"Course." She chirped, "But you're going to have to take a seat because you're a little tall."  
He quickly pulled a chair in front of her.  
"Er sorry."  
"It's fine."  
She successfully put his hair in a messy bun it in exactly 5 ticks or well seconds but they're in space what does it matter?  
"Thank you."  
"So why the sudden interest? " Pidge asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well uh." He started.  
She gave him another look.  
"I like how you did yours and wanted to know how I'd look?" He said quietly.  
"Wait you actually like it? This is just me being in a rush." He nodded.  
"It looks pretty. I like how you haven't trimmed it since we got to space, it suits you."  
Pidge smiled, his words filled her with warmth.  
"Thank you."

"What are you gay?" Keith and Pidge turned to the doorway to see Lance standing there giving Keith a joking grin.  
"No?" Keith said confused.  
"Well it likes like you are because of that man bun you're sporting." Lance responded.  
"How does one even look gay? And trust me I'm not gay not if I'm have a huge crush on Pidge. And what would you know about anyone being gay Mr. I Get rejected by every girl."  
Lance opened his mouth to respond.  
"Wait a second you have a crush? On me?" Pidge looked at Keith, this time she was confused.  
"Hey Pidge would you be able to do my hair in a braid-" Allura asked out of nowhere, "Wait what's going on? You all look mortified and confused at the same time."  
Lance shrugged.  
"Uh I'm going to go find Hunk." He booked it out of the kitchen. Pidge looked from Keith to Allura, and back to Keith.  
"Uh yeah of course I'll do your hair, take a seat Princess." Allura sat down on the chair while Keith watched, his face currently red. It took Pidge a couple of minutes to completely the French braid, When she was finished she took a step back and looked extremely satisfied with her work.  
"Wow." Keith said  
"Perfect as always." The green paladin said snapping a picture of the braid.  
"Here Allura, this is how it looks in the back."  
"Thank you Pidge, it's absolutely stunning." Allura complimented.  
"Now you too fix what's bothering you because you both are being extremely weird and unlike yourselves." The princess walked out of the kitchen.  
Pidge looked at the red paladin, he shrugged, avoiding her gaze.  
"Keith."  
"Pidge." He said back.  
"Was what you said true." She asked, he looked at her this time.  
"Of course, that's not something you lie about."  
She nodded  
"Well it's true for me too."  
She smiled.


End file.
